


It's the Principal That Counts

by PsychopathicRomantic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, BDSM, Belt kink, Bent Over Desk, Bondage, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dark, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Bondage, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopathicRomantic/pseuds/PsychopathicRomantic
Summary: You've always been intimidated by your boss. He was the principal of the school you worked at. This was your second year teaching here and he was beyond strange with his mysterious demeanor and cold personality. On the last day of school before break, you were called into his office to discuss some pressing matters.This work is essentially pure smut, but dark and twisted, pure smut. Enjoy





	1. Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, leave me a comment if you like this story and let me know what else you'd like to see from me

You were called over your classroom phone to come to his office about 30 minutes after your class had left. It was a Friday afternoon and with the excitement of spring break, almost all of the students has left as soon as the bell rang. Many of the teachers had also cancelled their 6th and 7th hour classes so that they could leave early and get a head start on their well deserved break. The roads were already packed with cars, transporting families and individuals driving to the airport or beginning their road trips.  
It seemed like a ghost town at Westminster University with a lack of both teachers and students. As luck would have it, you decided to stay later to wrap some things up, only to have the principal call you into his office. You were always intimidated and sometimes off put by his demeanor, as he was both good looking and far too charming. He had sun tanned skin, even though it was the middle of March and the sun hadn’t been out in months. His hair was a rich shade of chocolate brown, wavy, but well styled, not a strand out of place.  
His eyes were what was always most distracting about him, besides his well toned frame and impressive height. He had a way of looking straight through you, green orbs piercing through whatever you were hiding. His stare was somehow both cold and inviting at the same time, adding to his mysterious demeanor. For some women, he was the perfect man. He had a well paying job, was terribly intelligent, and quite the looker. To you though, he was nothing more than an intimidating boss.  
You knocked gently on the door with one hand, the other occupied holding a pile of papers. You were planning to make some more copies after your meeting with the principal.  
“Come in,” a deep, calm voice responded. You entered, shaking slightly, nervous just in his presence. He was sitting in a large black leather chair at his desk, looking over some papers. His office was notoriously tidy, books arranged in alphabetical order on the two shelves behind him, only the necessary items on his desktop, and a large file drawer on his right with a sturdy lock on it. You had been in here a few times before, yet you felt just as anxious now as you did the first time. The atmosphere was always just a little bit colder than the rest of the school and it smelled lightly of his cologne. You inhaled the scent, your breath a little bit louder than you were expecting and he looked up at you, taking off his reading glasses  
“You may want to close the door, just for a matter of privacy,” he said, his tone completely cool and collected.  
“Most of the other teachers have gone home for the break already. I don’t imagine there are many around to overhear,” you said shyly, gripping your papers a little tighter.  
“The choice is yours Miss [LN]. I just thought that you may like for something that is about only you remain that way.” You nodded gently and took his suggestion, closing the door behind you. You were clearly anxious now being alone in a room with him, no escaping the one-on-one interaction you were not fond of. He gathered his papers into a pile and put them to the side of his desk.  
“Please, take a seat,” he said gesturing to the two chairs that were on the side opposite of the desk where he sat. You complied, walking forward, pulling out the chair with your free hand, and sitting down in it. Though the chair itself was oddly comfortable, you sat upright, your papers still gripped in your left hand. You noticed him looking you up and down, eyes resting on what you were carrying.  
“I needed to print off some more copies before I left today and I thought I’d save a trip,” you said mustering the most relaxed smile you could, answering his quizzical look. The printer was a couple doors down from his office, which naturally was at the opposite end of the school from your classroom. You dreaded the walk after a long day of school and decided to kill two birds with one stone. Honestly, since when did you have to explain to him the process in which you did your job.  
“I guess I’ll get straight to the point then. Miss [LN], I’ve been receiving some serious complaints lately from the parents of some of the boys in your class.” Your face looked beyond shocked by what he was saying. What had you done that would cause parents to get upset? You were often praised by parents for helping their kids do better in school. You taught well, graded fairly, and had yet to have a major complaint. What could make this time any different?  
You were so in awe, you didn’t know how to respond back to your boss. He could tell by the look on your face that you were currently incapable of formulating a sentence.  
“I..I-I….. don’t- wha-”  
“Miss [LN], the reason for the complaints are due to the fact that you have been dressing to suggestively, and it seems your apparel choice is well…”he paused and stood up, walking towards you, putting his hand on the back of the chair, “Distracting,” he slurred as he looked you up and down intensely, finally ending at your eyes.  
Your were panicking now. Your felt a heavy wave of guilt rush over you, making your whole body feel numb. The room was now far too warm and your principle was far too close to you. Your could see a sort of dark expression within his eyes, his cologne now invading your nostrils, only adding to the uncomfortable feeling in the air. At this point you just wanted to be out of this situation. Maybe you could try and play it off. Act innocent until proven guilty.  
“Sir, I-I don’t know what you mean,” you said innocently, lightly batting your eyes at him. All of a sudden, he grabbed your hair and pulled your head over the edge of the chair. Your papers dropped to the floor.  
“Don’t you DARE play coy with me!” he yelled in your face, twisting your hair hard as you tried to intercept.  
“But I-”  
“Ah ah ah,” he said, waving the finger from his opposite hand in front of your face. “You cannot deny that lately you’ve been dressing like a little slut.” He grabbed the back of your neck, lifting you from your chair. He brought his mouth to your ear, whispering against your skin, “Parading around the school in your mini skirts and tight blouses.” Your froze, your heart beating rapidly. What the hell was happening!? Your knew there was truth in what he was saying, but why on earth was he so close to you? Shouldn’t you just get a write up and then be able to move on with your life? Why did this sort of thing have to be happening to you. Just then, he moved his hand to your back, his lips trailing down your neck. He began sucking at the flesh, leaving small marks behind. To your dismay, you unconsciously let out a small moan and you could feel him smirk against your skin.  
“Please stop..” you barely choked out, shame and fear clouding your mind, inhibiting your ability to speak.  
“And why should I?” he threatened, looking you in the eyes, his gaze piercing straight through you. “Bad girls who miss-behave need to be punished.”  
“W-what do you m-mean?” you trembled.  
“Oh my… This is going to be fun,” he purred, slowly loosening the tie from around his neck.


	2. Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This chapter gets pretty dark. Mind the tags and if your into this kinda stuff, leave me a comment and let me know what you think

You were completely frozen in fear, the room so incredibly quiet that only your breath could be heard. The rustling of his fingers against the fabric of his shirt as he removed his tie sounded like a powerful gust of wind in contrast to the silence of your surroundings. Your mind was racing. How did it come to this? What did he mean by punishment? Your weren’t some child who would passively let him do whatever he wanted to you. You had to find some way to take back control of this situation. Whatever was going to happen was going to be according to you. He didn’t own you and he had no right to invade your personal space and touch you so freely. You had to fight back! Defend yourself against this predator who just had his hands all over your back, his lips on your neck. The thought made you shudder.   
Just as he finished removing the tie from around his neck, you straightened up, no longer being held down by his hands. You regained your composure, glaring straight at him with the most intimidating look you could produce under the circumstances.   
“Oh, decided to fight back now, have we?” he said as his lips curled into a dangerously sly smile. “No longer going to try and pretend that your some sort of innocent victim?” He laughed. “Look who’s finally decided to put on her big girl pants,” he said condescendingly looking down at you, his hands on his hips, the tie still gripped tightly in his left palm. “Not actually though, considering we both no you’re nothing more than a dirty slut, whoring herself about for attention.”  
The sound of a slap rang throughout the small space. You don't know how you worked up enough strength to do it, as you could feel his harsh words physically weighing you down, but somehow you were able to lift your hand and strike with as much force as you had against his cheek. Your fingers stung so violently, they were numb. He stumbled back, falling on the ground, moving his right arm to cradle the point of impact. He wiggled his jaw, feeling around for any damage.  
“You fucking bitch!!” He was furious. “You’re going to pay for that,” he shouted, spitting out blood from the now prominent cut on his lip. Whatever cool and collected facade he had prior was now completely replaced with anger. His true nature was on display.  
To say you were scared was an understatement. You had planned your attack, but not much after. Should you try and bolt for the door? Find something within your surroundings to use as a weapon in order to ward him off till you could run out of the school building and straight to your car? Either way, you had to move and instinct took over as you sprung for the exit. Just as your fingers were about to latch onto the protruding knob, you felt a bruising grip on your ankle, your feet being swept from under you. He had grabbed and tripped you, sending you plummeting to the ground. You caught your face from crashing onto the floor, but instead, landed roughly with all of your body weight on your wrist. You were positive it was at least twisted. You tried to catch your breath as you attempted to push yourself off the ground with your other hand, before your actions were seized as your boss yanked you up by your hair and threw you against his desk. You fell with a harsh impact, your torso laying across the top of the desk, your legs in contact with the floor supporting yourself, barely. You shifted yourself, trying to muster the strength to once again get up, but you were forced back down, pressed against the wood. He was now laying on top of you, all of the weight of his chest pressed against your back, pushing you against the hard surface.  
“Not so tough now are we,” he growled as you struggled to escape from under him. You wiggled as much as you could trying desperately push him off, but it was no use. He was far too heavy and as you tried to fight back, he caught hold of your wrists, and held them up over your head. You could definitely feel the impact of your fall from earlier now as he squeezed to keep you down.  
“Now I believe a punishment was due. Am I correct in saying so?” he questioned with a mocking tone. You couldn’t do anything now. He was toying with you and you hated it. You could feel his hands moving, only one of the large units now pressing both your wrists into the desk. The other was wrapping something around them. It felt soft at first, before he tugged up and you could feel the circulation being cut off. You repositioned your head to see what he was doing, horrified to find your hands bound together with the tie that was previously around his neck. You panicked as he took the other end of the tie and wrapped it around the half-circle shaped handle of one of the desk drawers that were facing the chair he sat in at the beginning of this encounter. This stretched you out, leaving no room for any movement. He triple knotted it before finally getting off of you, looking down and admiring his work. He chuckled as you squirmed, trying to move your upper body and arms, but his neck-tie kept you in place. No matter how hard you pulled against it, the desk wouldn’t budge an inch. You felt absolutely pitiful in this state, stretched across his desk and only being able to wiggle.   
“You look lovely like this, tied up and helpless,” he purred, seductively. “Looks like you’re finally ready to receive what you deserve.” His calm demeanor was back, words as smooth as ever, and to be honest, it frightened you more than when he was yelling. You could feel at ease knowing that he was struggling to fight against you, but the fact that his facade was back meant he had complete confidence he was once again in control. And that ensured that you were beyond fucked.  
“Please let me go,” you barely whispered, shivering in fear as he trailed a warm hand down your spine.  
“Now why would I do that? We’re just about to get to the good part,” he said as his lips formed into a smirk. All of a sudden, he grabbed your ass, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh. You gasped and pulled back against the tie, but your thighs were pushed back into the desk as he released his hand and came back down with a harsh smack. The blow was enough to make your head spin, your will and strength to fight back disintegrating with every passing second. You reluctantly gasped as you felt a hand drag your skirt up, stretching the fabric over your hips and leaving it to pool at your waist. He laughed at your reaction. You next felt the two large units on your stomach, gently unbuttoning your blouse, working their way towards your neck. After undoing the last button, he moved back away from you. You were glad he was no longer touching you, but you shivered from the loss of heat.   
You had never felt more vulnerable in your entire life, you thought to yourself. You were on display for him to look at as he pleased, stripped down to just your undergarments. There was nothing you could do, and the embarrassment of the situation felt like it could swallow you whole. Everything in your head was fuzzy, this whole situation seeming like a bad dream instead of reality. Who would have guessed your boss was such a monster. You were so lost in your thoughts that you hadn’t realised the principle was shifting behind you, until you heard the loud sound of metal clinking in comparison to the deathly quiet room. You craned your head to look behind you, seeing him remove the leather belt from around his waist. You panicked. This was it. He was going to take advantage of you, and there was no way to stop him. Tears were now pouring out of your eyes, your sobs becoming hysterical.   
“Please, please, I’ll do anything…” You barely could speak. All of your pretenses were gone. You were literally willing to do anything other than this. Anything to keep this creep from violating you. Maybe you could try reasoning with him? Maybe he would let you go if you begged hard enough? Either outcome, you had to try. “Please...d-don’t have….sex with me,” you whimpered. He laughed at your response. You hated that he kept laughing at your misery.   
“Oh darling, I’m not going to fuck you.” He said reaching out to gently pet your hair. He kept mocking you with his fake sympathy. “At least, not yet..” You felt his hand leave your head.  
“Then what do you wan- Aahh!!!” You screamed as you felt a lash against the back of your thighs. It completely knocked the breath out of you. And then, before you could regain yourself, it happened again, this time on your back. He was whipping you with his leather belt and all you could do was lie there and take his beating. You felt a third blow on your bottom, the pain radiating down to your toes. You were sure that there would be marks left on your body for days.   
“That's it baby, wiggle your ass in the air for me. It just makes me want to hit it EVEN MORE!!” He growled while delivering another strike. You screamed bloody murder. It stung like nothing you had ever felt before, and you shuddered as you felt what was presumably blood trickle down your thigh. You were sure he was going to whip you until there was nothing left. You waited for the next blow, so afraid to make another sound or move and give him any satisfaction, but nothing came. How long would he wait till he hit you again? The uncertainty of when the next strike would come was killing you. After waiting in fear for what seemed like an eternity, you finally decided to turn your head back to look at your attacker and what you saw nearly made you puke. He was palming himself through his pants, a very visible bulge present. That sick bastard was getting off on seeing you getting forcibly beaten.   
“You sadistic freak!” You yelled at him, seeing if you could throw him off guard.”You’re a real twisted son of a bitch!” You could see the smile on his face fading. You decided to egg him on, seeing as your only last source of power was your words. “So do you feel a need to attack every woman you come across or am I just lucky?” His face morphed into a scowl as you spoke. “Did your mom not love you enough? Hmm?!” You were threatening him now. “Did she leave you and your probably pathetic dad?! Huh?” You could practically see flames in his eyes. “And now you’re taking out your own problems on other people! What a fucking psycho!!” That did it. He looked like he could rip you apart. He was breathing heavily through clenched teeth, his rage practically pouring out of him. Both of his hands were now grasping at the buckle end of his belt. Seeing his reaction, you immediately regretted everything you had just said.  
“SHUT UP!- Shut up, shut up, shut up!!” His face looked like he was mad, his eyes bulging and the veins on his neck protruding out. He was physically shaking with rage as he lifted the belt in his hands. “Shut up!” he yelled as he whipped your thighs with the belt again. “Shut up!” *smack* “You” *smack* “Fucking!” *smack* “Bitch!!” *SMACK* He hit you with so much force that you could see stars. You were in so much pain that you felt numb. If you closed your eyes and imagined something else, you could have sworn you were floating.  
“I’ve had enough of this,” he said, dropping his weapon on the floor. “If you wanna be a little bitch, then you’re gonna be my little bitch!” You were still in such a fog, your mind masked by overwhelming sensations. You only came back to reality at the feeling of your underwear being pulled down, your most intimate parts on full display. You looked back at your boss, only to see his hardened dick in his hand and a psychotic look on his face. He laughed maniacally as he dragged his fingers against your opening and you spasmed from the pressure.  
“Are your ready for this?” He grunted out at you as he moved closer to your backside. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll regret ever talking back to me,” he said petting your back softly. “And you’re never going to tell anyone, because then of course I’d have to fire you, and we don’t want that now do we,” he drawled mockingly. “So you’re just gonna open up for me and let me do whatever I want, whenever I want, because kitten, as long as you work here, you’re under my control.” The words he spoke and the smirk on his face was enough to break you. A single tear rolled down your cheek as you felt two rough fingers push into you.


	3. The Finish

You gasped from the pressure of his fingers thrusting into you. Once inside, he began moving the digits and started stretching you open. His movements were sharp and aggressive and the pain was overwhelming. You felt like your insides were being scraped up, each micro-movement of his producing a strong reaction from you. You tried your best not to cry out from the pain he was inflicting. You were determined not to let this man break you; But, the harder he twisted his fingers, the harder it was for you to keep quiet. You yelped as he smacked your bottom with one hand and quickly removed the other from inside of you.

“Why don’t we make this enjoyable for you too, pet,” he said with a grin as he moved to touch the pad of flesh above the opening his fingers were just inside of. You shivered from the impact, your nerves going ablaze as his thumb began circling your clit. Your skin started to go prickly and you could feel your body heat rising rapidly. He was very skilled in his movements, and that scared you beyond belief. You felt the pleasure start to build up in your stomach as he touched you, and you thought you were going to be sick. The last thing you’d allow yourself to do was enjoy the touch of your rapist. 

“Please.. Please stop,” you whimpered, your whole body shaking from the sensations he was inflicting. “Please, you can do what you want with me to get yourself off, just please, please don’t do that..” Tears were pouring down your face now as you felt your hips involuntarily bucking against his hand. You knew that if you didn’t get him to stop soon, you were going to orgasm, and you’d never be able to live with yourself. 

“What's wrong darling? Don’t want to cum from the hands of your rapist? Scared that your liking this little encounter more than you’re letting on?” He began moving his hand faster, intensely massaging that bundle of nerves. You squirmed from the amount of friction, but were held in place by his hand pressing on the small of your back. “Are you afraid that this so called monster could make you writhe in pleasure?!

“No!” You screamed, his words digging under your skin.

“But baby,” he pouted in his signature mocking tone. “Just look how wet you are for me,” he grinned slyly. “You’re practically dripping….” He picked up the pace in his administrations which, to your dismay, made you let out a moan. You were so occupied trying to ignore what your body was feeling, you couldn’t even retaliate against his words. You tried to focus on anything you could to distract you from what your principle was doing to you. You stared at the desk chair in front of you, thinking of how many other people had sat there in years prior. You tried imagining what they would look like, but only the image of your perpetrator came to mind. You looked over at the bookshelves and tried counting how many books were on each row, but you couldn’t keep your numbers straight. Your vision was too blurry and four books became eight. You glanced below you, noticing the texture and pattern of the desk’s wood. You tried staring at the different swirls and streaks, but nothing you did lessened the intensity of what you were feeling. You started getting chills up and down your spine. Your skin prickled and your toes went completely numb. Your body was succumbing to his movements, and you couldn’t stop yourself. 

“What a pretty little whore you are. About to orgasm from my fingers,” he said with the smoothest application.

“Ple- Mhh! Pleas- Ahh! Please… please..” You didn’t know what you were asking for at this point. Whether you were begging for him to stop, for this to just be over, or for your own release, you had no idea. You were shaking from head to toe, your mind a complete mess, when suddenly, your breath hitched. It hit you all at once. An overwhelming amount of pleasure came over your entire body. Wave after wave struck you, causing your chest to convulse against the desk. Your senses were so clouded, you couldn’t hear or see a thing. You felt the uncontrollable urge to cry out, but the only thing that left your mouth were choked sobs. Your perpetrator kept moving his fingers even through your climax, only intensifying the situation from the overstimulation. Everything felt like it was too much all at once, and your sensations could have swallowed you whole. You could no longer feel the sting of the welts left all over your backside. Everything was overshadowed by pure pleasure, your body dripping in ecstasy, your mind numb from the guilt.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Your principle said as your body involuntarily rode out the end of your orgasm. He stroked you one last time before removing his hand from your intimate area. It was covered in a thick layer of clear fluid. With his other hand, he pulled hard on your hair, causing your torso to arch back. This snapped you out of your haze, returning you to this sick reality. Out of the corner of your eye, you looked back at the psycho that was destroying any bit of self respect you had. You were appalled to see him slowly lick one of the fingers he had just been using to get you off. He made quite a show of it, mouth wrapping around the digits, delicately licking off the moisture that encompassed them. An act that was supposed to be sexy was nothing short of revolting to you. It was just proof that he had succeeded in getting his way, and you weren’t strong enough to resist it.

“Mmhh, you must have really enjoyed that my pet. You’re absolutely soaked,” he whispered in your ear before releasing his grip on your hair, plopping you back down on the desk. He once more placed a hand on your lower back, applying just enough pressure to keep you from moving. 

“Well baby, if you enjoyed that so much, then I know you’ll love what's next.” You didn’t even have the will to look back. Everything seemed pointless. He was going to have his way with you and there was nothing you could do. Your voice was so horse from your shouts, you could barely scream as he started to push into you. The pain was like nothing you had ever experienced. The sting from when he had slapped your face and whipped you with his belt had nothing on this. It felt like your insides were tearing apart, muscles ripping in two. He gave a slight thrust and forced his entire length in your opening. You had to bite your lip just to keep yourself grounded. You felt like you could faint at any moment. The last thing you wanted was to black out and have the potential of this creep slicing you apart; But, with the pain he was inflicting, you almost wished you were dead instead.

The discomfort only increased as he slowly started to pull out before pushing deeply back in. He grunted as he started to pick up pace, finding a steady rhythm. Which each sharp movement into you, your muscles spasmed, breath hitching. It seemed like a crazy concept that people's bodies could actually get used to this and derive pleasure from it, since taking his length was torturesome. 

“So kitten, how does it feel to have my large cock stretching you out like a useless whore?” your principle teased. To emphasize his point, he circled his hips slowly while inside of you, his dick touching every inch of your walls. The best you could do was whimper, a steady stream of tears flowing now. The worst thing about this entire situation was that he was right. You looked like a useless whore. And whether he was responsible for all of it, or if this dark, weak side has always been apart of you, it didn’t matter. In this moment, you were nothing more that a bitch whose only purpose was to be used by their master. You felt guilt start to creep back up as he changed the angle of his thrusts, and you could start to feel a familiar pleasurable buzz begin in your stomach. You didn’t even try and hold back your moans this time. You had given up fighting against him, since all your prior efforts yielded no results. A string of sloppy moans and pants escaped your mouth as he quickened his pace. You looked like a whore and now you were sounding like one too, only further proving his accusation. You were so desperate, lost, and tired, that you began to push back on his cock, angling your hips so that he hit the spot inside of you that made your mind go blank from the sensations. 

“Oh baby, you put up such a fuss, but look at how much you really want this. Eagerly fucking my cock. You’re nothing but a little fuck-toy. An over glorified hole that I can shove my dick in! And you’re such a good little bitch, you’re just swallowing me up,” he spoke into your ear while fucking you into the desk. “You’re such a good cunt baby.”

His thrusts got faster and faster and your head was pulled back hard as he grabbed your hair in his hand. He was using his hold on you for support as he continued to ram into you. Moans were pouring out of your mouth now, a pile of drool collecting below you. 

“Oh baby, you’re just so tight,” he said, slowing his pace. “You’re gonna make me cum inside you, pet. How’d you like that, huh? My cum painting your insides. And when you stand up and walk to your car, you’ll feel it dripping down your legs, reminding you who you belong to, ingraining it in your head that you are MINE!” He picked up his pace again, thrusting impossibly hard into you. 

You were so numb to everything at this point, you couldn’t move your body, even as his words infiltrated your mind. You couldn’t let him finish inside of you, and yet, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t stop him. And still, there was a part of you that just wanted to succumb to the pleasure. You were painfully close to release, and you wanted this to be over.

“Ugh, kitten…. you really are something else,” he growled, pulling back on your hair harder. This is it baby, are you ready? Take my cum like a good little bitch!!” His thrusts were erratic and sloppy as you felt your orgasm begin to pulse through you. Even as your body spasmed against the desk and you felt numb from the sensations, you could tell the minute he came inside of you. You felt warm and full, and it made you sick. 

Nothing felt real anymore. You didn’t even notice him pulling out of you and untying your wrists from the desk. He put his arm under you, and lifted you up by your torso, standing you up straight and turning you to face him. He kept a hand on your back to support you as your knees wobbled and you struggled to stand. He pushed back your hair and kissed your forehead, caressing your face. He leaned in to whisper in your ear.

“I’ll see you after spring break darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know that was pretty dark. But, if anyone wants me to write something specific for them that’s dark and twisted, I am more than willing


End file.
